Ethel's revenge
by Alexanne2017
Summary: Mildred has been elected head girl. Ethel is not taking it and comes up with a plan to get rid of the worst witch...permanently.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone, it's my second fanfiction ever (and my first Worst Witch story). Enjoy and please review.**

Chapter 1

She was stunned. No, that's not it, she was shocked. No, it was worst then that, she was furious. Yes furious. How could she, the Great Ethel Hallow, be upstaged by Hubble? The Worst Witch became Head girl. That title was hers, and hers alone. She watched with disgust Miss Cackle give her harsh ennemi the badge acknowledging the young witch's new status. It revolted her. _You will not get away with it Hubble bubble, I swear you will regret not having been expelled,_ thought Ethel fuelled by a new purpose. She started working on a way to ged rid of Mildred Hubble permanently as soon as she got back at Hallow's manor.

For the first few days she stayed locked up in her room pacing around. That was weird, usually when it came to making up a plan to get Hubble in trouble, she had tones of ideas, but now when it counted the most, she had nothing. She became angrier and angrier as the summer break was coming to an end and still not the siltiest idea of a plan came to her mind.

One day, a week from the autumn term, Ethel was laying on her four poster bed, looking at the ceiling. She hadn't given up, she just didn't know what she was going to do. How was she going to get rid of Hubble? All the plans she came up with over the summer would have work fantastically, but they all had the same down side: they would all get her expelled for certain, if Cackle didn't kill her first. Ethel knew that the old headmistress always had a soft spot for the walking disaster called Hubble, and would probably hex her into oblivion if she caught her harming the young witch. The old hag wasn't the only one she should worry about, she would have to watch out for the terrifying deputy headmistress Constance Hardbroom, mostly referred to as HB. The worst part was that the formidable deputy, who had tried to get Hubble out of Cackles since her arrival, had taken a like to the girl. _After this pathetic excuse of a witch displayed a «gift». Ya right she can bring pictures to life BIG DEAL._ thought Ethel angrily. If she was going to get rid of Mildred Hubble, and not getting caught it the process, she would have to be more creative. _The only reason she wasn't expelled was that she saved the school from a stupid.._ Ethel jumped on her feet. Yes the only reason Mildred was still at Cackles was that she saved the academy once again from the Uninvited. «That is it » she exclaimed triumphantly before running to the manor's library.

Her first move was looking for an incantation to bring back the Uninvited. But quickly decided against it, to much risk the wretched old hag would turn against her and the entire school. _I won't become head girl if that_ happens. Yet Ethel was inspired by the witch. Putting someone to an eternal sleep was a great idea, plus Hubble's Prince drawing would not be there to save the day. She wanted Mildred dead, she just wanted her out of the way. Keeping that in mind she decided to learn more on the Uninvited's history, and to do that she would have to search in fairytale books. Hopefully the manor's library had an entire section full of those. The young witch paced back in forth before it until she found what she was looking for: Sleeping beauty written by Charles Perreault. She took it and sat into one of the luxurious sofas to read. _Interesting,_ she thought closing the book an hour later. _All I need is a cursed spindle, easy to do, and to find a way to make Hubble prick her little finger on it. I will figure out a way to do it at school,_ thought Ethel a smirk on her face.

«Beware Hubble Bubble, you've pissed the wrong witch.»


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you spottyowl for your review

Chapter 2

«Another year begins» whispered Constance Hardbroom as she watched through the staff room's window no less then a hundred black silhouettes flying down from the sky and landing in the castle's courtyard. A new year was at hand, and would probably be the most stimulating in Cackles' academy's history. Yes, having Mildred Hubble as the new head girl would be most interesting. _Who would have thought the worst witch of the entire school would inherit the title?_ Constance smiled at the events leading to the teenager's nomination. Mildred and her friend Jadu were expelled because of the little rebellion they had started at the end of last year. But their friends, along with Drusilla, couldn't accept that without doing something. And they had a «brilliant» idea, if Mildred saved the school once again, she couldn't be expelled. With the help of the two greatest pranksters Cackle has ever known, Fenella and Griselda, they tried to summon a unicorn and have Mildred save the day. Unfortunately they brought a bitter old hag instead. The uninvited had put the entire castle to sleep except Mildred, Jadu and Drusilla. They would all still be asleep if Mildred hadn't been there. She saved them because of a new found gift. _I would never have believed it if I hadn_ _'_ _t witnessed it with my own eyes. When she turned the Uninvited into a drawing. Who would have thought that this girl could have such a talent._ She had never seen something like it. She had never heard of a witch able to do this. She, Constance Hardbroom, one, if not the, most powerful witch could and would never have such an ability.

The potions mistress looked through the window again. She recognized the young girl among the tide of witches. Although she couldn't see very well from where she was standing, she noticed something different in Mildred's attitude. As far as Constance could remember, getting the girl to fly even in an adequate manner was nothing short of a miracle, for Mildred was terrified of heights. Images of the disastrous flying test the girl had taken during her first year came to her mind. But now, she was ridding her broomstick with elegance and confidence. _I never expected to see that one day,_ Constance thought. _Yes you never gave her a chance to prove what she was worth_ , acknowledged a little voice in her head and shame filled her was no use denying the fact that she had always been harsh and demanding with Mildred. Rumours about how the formidable teacher loathed the girl were running around the school since she first came here. The truth was that she didn't hate the girl, quite the opposite, she saw a lot of her younger self in Mildred, but her clumsiness and her incredible talent to get in trouble was infuriating.

She had always known deep down that the girl had potential, in fact she wouldn't yell half as much if it wasn't the case. Mildred was more talented then Ethel Hallow. Constance sighed. Contrary to common belief, she did not favoured the latter. The teenager was a nasty piece of work. Selfish, arrogant, childish and cruel, especially when it came to put Mildred in trouble. She seemed to have taken pleasure tormenting the girl each time she was about to achieve something good. Mildred wouldn't have had as much problems if Ethel hadn't been there to bring her down. The brat was ready to do anything to make things easy for herself and make Mildred's life a living hell. Constance flinched at the memory of Hecketty Broomhead's short but painful days as headmistress. Ethel had plotted with her father Amelia's retirement and Broomhead's permanent stay. The way her old tutor had treated Mildred. _How could you do something like that to a child?_ raged Constance internally. If she hadn't send a message to Miss Cackle pleading for her return…She would rather not know what would have happened. Ethel would have undoubtfully enjoyed this. If you looked at her grades, Ethel Hallow was the best student the academy had ever known. Mildred was the worst witch when it came to it, but her intentions were good and she would die rather then betray her friends or the academy. She had proven her loyalty to Miss Cackle and even to Miss Hardbroom her self numerous times. Where would be the academy if Mildred hadn't been there? Constance didn't know and would always be grateful she had been there to save the day. The Uninvited would have killed Constance last year if it wasn't for Mildred's new power. Bravery, ingenuity and pure hearted. Easy to love despite her clumsiness, she made her way in everyone's heart. _Even mine, though it took time,_ pointed out Constance. Mildred was surrounded by the best friends any one could ask for. All Ethel had was a groupie: Drusilla. _No wonder she hates Mildred, even when she is in trouble, she always find a way to turn things around, and_ _now that she has been nominated head girl, Ethel is bound to get even,_ Constance made a note to keep an eye on the Hallow girl

«Constance» The teacher jumped and brought a hand to her heart

«Oh Amelia it's you. I didn't hear you» she breathed when she saw the headmistress standing in the door way, surprised to have had such an effect on her deputy.

«I'm sorry Constance. You must have been deep in your thoughts not to hear me come in. May I ask what preoccupies you my dear» the kind old woman knew something must be troubling her young friend. No one should be able to startle the formidable deputy headmistress.

«I was just thinking this year might be the most entertaining yet Miss Cackle» responded Constance. Amelia laughed «Yes you are right my dear. With Mildred Hubble as head girl we should expect as much»

There was a knock on the door, and Imogen Drill's head came out. «Miss Hardbroom, Miss Cackle, everyone is ready»

«Thank you Imogen, we are coming» said Amelia before putting an arm on Constance's shoulders leading her toward the door. But before they could pass the threshold the potions mistress stopped and turned her head toward her friend. «Amelia I have to talk to you about something» to which the older witch responded «Very well Constance, but you'll have to tell me on the way. They are all waiting».


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As the towers of Cackle's Academy came into view Mildred Hubble felt joy fill her heart. Even if she had struggled ever since she first set a foot at the school, she wasn't afraid to be herself. Although she had loving parents, she hadn't felt comfortable at their house the moment she had demonstrated magical abilities, for neither her mother nor father possessed powers and would never, despite all their efforts, completely understand her. When she was at Cackle's, she was surrounded by experimented witches and witches in training, even if she stood out because of her incredible capacity to get in trouble, she wasn't as abnormal as she was back at her parents' house. After ten minutes she finally landed gracefully into Cackle's Academy's courtyard. _I_ _'_ _m home_ , she thought a smile on her face.

She barely had time to put her broomstick into the broom shed before she heard her name.

«Milie» she turned around at the call and saw Maud Moonshine, Enid Nightshade, Ruby Cherrytree and Jadu Wally running toward her.

«Guys» she exclaimed seconds before being engulfed by her best friends. After a moment they let go and started firing questions all at the same time.

«How was your summer?»

«We saw you flying you looked fantastic»

«Ya how did you do it? You are terrified of heights»

«Not anymore apparently. That's awesome.»

«What did you do with your hair it's gorgeous?!»

«You changed so much! How come?»

«How does it feel to be the new head girl»

She had to wait until they had to regain their breath before speaking.

«Guys it's so nice to see you. I've missed you so much. I was so busy during the summer»

«What did you do?» asked Maud

«I got ahead» responded Mildred, a mysterious smile on her face

«What do you mean?» Said Jadu taking the hint

«I mean I took advantage of all the free time I had during the summer to study» her answer had the effect of a bomb, which she had expected. Enid had the strongest reaction

«You had free time and you used it to study?!»

«What is summer break for?» added Maud

«Who are you and what have you done with Mildred Hubble?» asked Ruby which made Mildred laugh

«Seriously Mili why? You could have done tones of things» said Enid. Upon hearing that Mildred became serious

«I studied so I wouldn't be the worst witch anymore» her statement was accompanied with silence. It was true that Mildred was the worst witch, but it wasn't because she wasn't smart and half the trouble she was in wasn't of her own doing.

«I won't let Ethel bring me down»

«Of course you won't Mili. Plus you have something she doesn't» smiled Maud an arm around her friend's waist.

«And what is that?» asked Mildred

«A gift» answered Jadu making her friend smile

«Yes your right. Also you are the new head girl» added Enid a large smirk on her face. At the end of last year when Mildred, who had almost been expelled for good, had been nominated, they all thought Ethel was going to explode. After the great enthusiasm generated by Mildred's victory, followed concerne. They all knew Ethel Hallow pretty well, and her appetite for revenge.

«Speaking of the devil, look who's coming» announced Jadu looking at the sky.

Ethel Hallow was slowly making her way down with all the exaggerate confidence and arrogance she could muster. Maud, Enid, Ruby and Jadu made a mental note to keep an eye on her so she would not get Mildred into trouble. After a perfect landing Ethel turned her gaze toward the little group, venom in her eyes, before putting her broomstick into the shed and made her way through the sea of witches.

The five friends saw two girls coming towards them, one was a red head. They recognized them instantly.

«Clarisse! Sybil!» Mildred exclaimed hugging both third years

«How do you feel being the new head girl and all?» asked the red head after breaking appart

«A bit nervous» answered Mildred lowering her head

«Don't worry Mili I know you'll be great. I'm so happy you were nominated and not Ethel, she would have certainly used it to brague, would have been most likely to abuse it» explained Sybil hoping to cheer her friend. Mildred smiled

«You think so?»

«I know so» Sybil hugged her once more

 _It's pretty difficult to believe she is Ethel Hallow's little sister,_ thought Mildred.

«Are you sure you are related to Ethel?» asked Enid

«I'm afraid I'm» responded the youngest Hallow

They had to stop their conversation when they noticed the headmistress Amelia Cackle and her formidable deputy Constance Hardbroom appear in the courtyard.

When Amelia Cackle, fallowed by Constance, stepped outside the castle, she took the time to look at each and every of her girls acknowledging the changes that had occurred during the summer break. Her gaze soon fell upon the most notorious of them all, the one who had saved her and the school on more then one occasion: Mildred Hubble. The headmistress was stunned by the sight before her. The girl commonly known as the worst witch had become a beautiful woman over two months. Her long hair were no longer in their usual messy braids, they were arranged into an elegant bun reviling the delicate features of the girl's face. She could read into her magnificent blue eyes a new found maturity and wisdom. The school uniform could barely hide her forms. _When did my little clumsy girl became such a beautiful and graceful young woman,_ Amelia asked herself _She will turn hundreds of heads soon_ , protectiveness surged through Amelia's heart at that thought. The old woman never had any children and considered every student she had as her own, but despite her luck for trouble Mildred held a special place in her heart, the possibility the young woman's kind and trusting nature might be taken advantage of worried her deeply. _I have to inform her that I need to have a word with her privately_ , thought Amelia before glancing at her deputy headmistress. «If you please Miss Hardbroom». The potion mistress nodded before using her powerful voice «Girls may I have your attention for a moment please. We will welcome you properly later for now I want you all to bring your stuff to your rooms then meet us into the great hall for the beginning of year assembly in half an hour. I would also like the old students to show the first years to their rooms thank you. Now off you go». As soon as she finished, all students made their way to the great door. When Mildred passed next to her, Amelia put a hand on her young charge's shoulder and took her aside. «Mildred I would like you to come to my office after the assembly», seeing the puzzled look the young witch was sending her, she immediately reassured her «Do not worry my dear, you are in no trouble what so ever. I only want to have a word with you». Knowing she hadn't done something wrong, Mildred relaxed instantly and even draw a shy smile «No problem Miss Cackle». The headmistress gave her a quick squeeze on the shoulder «All right dear, now go and get your self settled» and send Mildred on her way. Just as she disappeared behind a wall, Amelia turned towards her deputy «I can't believe that young woman is our Mildred» to what Constance responded «I couldn't agree more headmistress, she obviously have matured. We should go and prepare for the Assembly».

«Good Afternoon girls» Amelia started, the headmistress was dressed in her ceremonial witch robes and wore the traditional black hat. Her face was illuminated with her greatest motherly smile. «Welcome to our old students, I'm glad to see you all back within these walls safe and well. I hope you all had a pleasant summer and ready to start a new year. And welcome to our new recrutes! Welcome to Cackle's Academy for witches. During your four years' training you will be taught to become good and responsable witches. I will not lie to you, the path you are about to take will not be easy but if you put all your heart into it, I can assure you will succeed. I'm afraid to announce that you are not fully Cackle's students yet» her last statement generated murmurs and the first years stared at her anxiously. The chatting would have continued if Miss Hardbroom hadn't said«Quiet». The headmistress continued« Thank you Miss Hardbroom. As I said you are not officially our students until you've taken the flying test. Most of you already knew this, for the others don't worry the test will only take place in a week, you will have flying class every day until then. I do not want to put to much pressure on your little shoulders but if you do not succeed this test you will be send back to your home. I can tell you one thing, we never had to send any of our girls back» obvious relief spread among the first years. Amelia hadn't finished yet «Now I will introduce myself. I'm Amelia Cackle your headmistress and I will also teach you spells. If you have something to tell me, my door is always open. But please knock first» everyone laughed. When silence came once more the elderly witch turned towards the rest of the staff. «I would like to introduce each member of the staff: our great cook Mrs Tapioca, Frank Blossom the caretaker, our PE teacher Miss Drill, Miss Crotchet in charge of the chanting class, the deputy head, potion mistress and flying instructor Miss Hardbroom.» at the mention of their name each staff member stood up for a second or two before sitting back on their chair. Everyone thought the assembly was over, but the headmistress wasn't finished yet. She searched the sea of young witches until she finally found who she was looking for. She razed her hands toward two forth year.

«Mildred Hubble, Jadu Wally I would like you to join me on the stage please» Every pair of eyes were upon them. Both girls stood up and walked awkwardly to the stage. The moment they reached Miss Cackle, the elder witch placed her arms around the girls' shoulders before she carried on.

«I present to you Mildred Hubble our new head girl and her deputy Jadu Wally. The most kind, brave, understanding and trustworthy young girls I ever came across. Would you believe me if I told you I trusted those two wonderful person with my life? You are all probably wondering why? I will not spoil the upper years' fun by telling you the story myself. I trust you will all have probably be told by supper time. If you have any questions, problems, anything at all go to them. It will be their pleasure to find a way to help you. And don't worry your secrets are more then safe with them. Now that the presentations are done you are all dismissed, take the time to familiarise your selves with the castle, we don't want any of you to get lost. Classes will start tomorrow afternoon, supper is at six, curfew is at nine o'clock. Until then I bid you good day and good luck. Off you go now» the end of her speech was met by heavy applause, then the Great Hall slowly emptied. Jadu and Mildred came down from the stage along with all the teachers, but instead of rejoining her friends, who were waiting next to the door, along with Jadu, she remained with the staff. They send her a questioning look, wondering why she wasn't running out of the room. She mouthed «I will catch you later. I have to talk to Miss Cackle», they nodded and exited the Great Hall. Leaving Mildred with Miss Cackle, as the other staff members had already left. Amelia smiled and took her young pupil by the shoulders «Come now Mildred you and I have something to discuss» while she guided her out of the Hall, through the corridors and they finally arrived to the headmistress's office.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Because I didn't publish yesterday, I decided to publish an other chapter. It's small but I hope you'll enjoy it still.

Chapter 4:

After the Assembly, Ethel went directly to her room. As soon as she had closed her door, she exploded with rage. _That retched girl rubbed it in my face,_ she thought as she threw her hat and cloak on her small bed. Images of Mildred being called to the stage, receiving endless compliment from that old hag replayed over and over in her mind. «You will pay for this Hubble bubble, I swear you will» she whispered through clenched teeth. She remained like this, standing in the center of her cold room, for about a minute or two then before starting to pace back and forth, more determined then ever to find a way to get Mildred to sleep, as soon as possible. _It wouldn_ _'_ _t be fun to become head girl at the end of year, nobody would remember my reign,_ concluded the teenager. She looked at her closet, the cursed spindle was in a little box hidden in a small bag, which she had put powerful protective charms. She couldn't risk someone stumbling over it by mistake. Ethel would only take it out and use it once she had made a flawless plan. She took a deep breath. _Ok Ethel Hallow, think about the fairytale. How did Princess Aurora pricked her finger? She visited an old servant. Why waste your time visiting old people? She_ _'_ _s a princess. If I was a princess I would have fired this useless person, what a waste of space!_ she was brusquely interrupted by a knock on her door followed by a timide «Ethel it's Drusilla, may I come in». Even though she definitely wasn't in the mood to socialize she opened her door to let her «friend» in.

«Hi Ethel I didn't see you in the courtyard. How are you?» asked the girl. Ethel never really cared for this half witted girl, but she had proven to be of use when she needed something done or a plan to get Hubble into trouble. She could have get herself caught for all she cared.

«I can't believe you just asked that stupid question Drusilla» exclaimed Ethel, making the red head flinch at the harsh tone her friend had used.

«I'm sorry Ethel» she said in a small voice, but the other witch wasn't listening, she never had actually.

«How do you think I felt when I saw that pathetic excuse of a witch, that…that…that walking disaster, being presented officially as the greatest witch that old bat had ever known. She is the worst witch in the Magical's history. Cackle chose her over me, the brightest and greatest student to have ever studied here. I should be head girl not her. She doesn't deserve it. I worked to hard not to be acknowledge. The only reason she is still here is because that stupid hag loves her. Even HB likes her now. How do you think I feel Drusilla Paddock? Tell me! Tell me! You always have to be told what to do. You can't live without someone telling you what to do. I'm asking you to do something. Tell me how should I feel! Oh you can't because you are to dumb to have an opinion of your own.» all the time Ethel spoke, Drusilla had been slowly walking backward. She had never seen Ethel going ballistic like that since she met her three years ago. It's true she had followed her «friend» like a dog would follow his master, but she also thought Ethel as a friend and always jumped in her skims to get Mildred in trouble. She never truly hated the girl like Ethel did, and last year she even started to like her. She had always been on Ethel's side, but her last statement drove a knife through her heart.

«I…I…I don't know what to say Ethel» she opened the door but before leaving she looked at the enrage girl «You are upset and I know you don't mean what you said. I will leave you alone and let you calme down. If you want to talk, you know where to find me. See you later». Alone once more, Ethel felt a hint of guilt, but quickly dismissed it. _I shouldn_ _'_ _t have said that. If I want her to still be my_ _«_ _friend_ _»_ _I will have to apologies,_ she laughed at that thought. _I pity her, she needs me. Now that she is not in my way, I can think of something._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Amelia opened the massive oak door leading to her office, and waited Mildred to come in before closing it. «Come my dear, come and have a seat» said the headmistress pointing toward the chairs next to the fire place and sitting in one of them. Mildred stood hesitantly. Noticing the girl was intimidated she gave her her warmest smile «Please Mildred sit down». Not entirely reassured the girl did as she was told. «Would you like something to drink dear?» proposed Amelia trying to put the girl at ease. «No thank you very much Miss». They fell silent. Fearing this meeting would become awkward, Amelia instantly started the conversation with casualties.

«So Mildred, how was your summer? Good I hope?» Mildred knew the headmistress had something to tell her, still she relaxed knowing she wasn't in any trouble and responded to the elder witch.

«Good thank you»

«What did you do?»

«I used my free time to get ahead with my studies» this surprised Amelia greatly, she would have thought the girl would have used her break to rest and lock away her school things in a closet. _She really has matured_ , she realized a strange feeling filling her heart _She isn_ _'_ _t the girl who flew into the bin three years ago._

«Whatever for dear?» asked the older witch not hiding her bewilderment

Mildred had expected a similar reaction from her elder, and lowered her head before answering with a small voice «So I wouldn't be the worst witch anymore»

Amelia felt guilt overwhelming her mind. How could she forget that she was the one who called Mildred like this for the first time and it had followed the girl ever since. _If I had known how this stupid surname was going to be used against her I would never have used it._ Silence fell between them. The headmistress knew how low was the girl's self estime and how hard it was to be identified as a walking disaster. Even if the girl had a true talent for trouble, she had so many amazing qualities that overshadowed this personality trait. She was kind, understanding, intuitive, yes Mildred often acted on instinct and intuition, brave and most of all she was loyal. She would rather die then betray her friends or the academy. The girl was also forgiving even toward her harsh enemy Ethel Hallow. _Funny it reminds me the relationship I have with Agatha_ , the simple thought of her sister send shivers down her spin. Her twin was as cruel as Ethel when it came to make someone pay for what they interpreted as an attempt to their dignity. The events of the disastrous Halloween display came to her mind, Ethel had voluntarily cursed her broom to make Mildred pay because she had been chosen to play the role of Lucy Fairweather. _When I think about it, if Mildred hadn_ _'_ _t crashed into the great wizard who knows what that infernal broom could have done. She could have been killed,_ Ethel may think that her little skims weren't noticed by the staff but they weren't blind.

Amelia brusquely snapped back to reality and turned her attention towards her young charge.

«Mildred, you are probably wondering why I've asked you to come» the girl nodded, Amelia continued «I wanted to know if you had taken the time during the break to think about the conversation we had at the end of last term?»

 _«Mildred I never heard of anything like this!» started the headmistress when they had settled at her desk «How long have you been able to do this?» she asked not being back from the amazement to have witness such incredible magic._

 _«You probably won't believe me but I never knew I could do it until an hour ago» answered Mildred trustfully_

 _«Really?»_

 _«Well I always had a thing for drawings and other kinds of arts, people often tell me my drawings look practically alive. I was with Jadu in the confinement area and I started to draw a prince next to a dragon's cave. When I was done I showed it to her and we saw the prince waving his hand at us. It was cool until we noticed smoke was coming out of the cave. We panicked and we threw books on it. Then Drusilla came and informed us of what she, Maud, Ruby, Fenella and Griselda had done to keep me from being expelled. We didn't know what to do and suddenly I remembered my prince. I wanted to see if I could lift him from the page. I couldn't believed when it actually worked. Then we ran to the great hall and found Miss Hardbroom duelling with the uninvited and she was losing, I didn't think about it but I walked strait towards her and I some how managed to turn her into a drawing»._

 _A long silence followed her tale. Amelia was completely flabbergasted. Conjuring objects from thin air was difficult enough for a fully trained witch, bringing pictures to life was unheard of._ The girl will need guidance, she will have to learn how to control this new ability, _concluded Amelia. Suddenly an idea came to her mind._

 _«Mildred I just thought about something» she started_

 _«What is it Miss Cackle» asked the teenager not knowing what her headmistress had in mind_

 _«What would you think about practise your gift under my supervision?» proposed the elder witch_

 _Mildred hadn't been expecting this, she just couldn't believe what she had just heard._

 _«Mildred are you alright?»_

 _«Yes, yes I'm ok miss, I'm just surprised»_

 _«Tell you what, I will let you think about it over the summer break, you'll give me your answer next term»_

 _«Next term? you mean I'm not expelled?» exclaimed Mildred her eyes wide open_

 _«After what happened today? No my dear you are still a pupil, as is Jadu. I think I took your little rebellion to much at heart. And after all you did for this school, it wouldn't be fair» explained Amelia_

«Yes I thought about your proposition Miss Cackle» responded Mildred after a moment of reflexion

«And what do you think?» asked Amelia, and to her joy the young witch answered «I would love to train with you Miss Cackle» a grateful smile illuminating her angelic face.

«Wonderful! Now let see when we could schedule our sessions. We have to keep in mind that you are in your fourth year and will have a lot of work. Plus you have head girl duties, but Jadu could take on some of them so you could have more time.»

«I think it's going to be difficult during the week» explained Mildred thoughtfully

«Yes you are right, what about Saturday morning from nine to twelve? That way you'll have the rest of the day to do what you want» proposed Amelia

«Saturday would be perfect» said Mildred

«Excellent. Now that everything is settled you may go catch up with your friends, they are probably wondering why you were summoned to your old headmistress' office» Both witches got up and Miss Cackle put a hand on Mildred's back escorting her to the door. But before she went out, Mildred turned her head toward Amelia

«Miss Cackle?»

«Yes dear?»

«Thank you»

«You are more then welcome dear» Mildred smiled and left her headmistress to her occupations. She was ecstatic, _Wait until I tell Maud, Enid, Ruby and Jadu._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN: hello all, for this chapter I used an element in Harry Potter (a small one), tell me what you think. Enjoy.

«I think it's brilliant!» exclaimed Maud after Mildred had counted to her, Ruby, Jadu and Enid what happened in Miss Cackle's office. All three others could only nod because their mouth was full. They all sat at their usual table in the great hall. Supper this evening was special, it was the first of the year and because of that Mrs Tapioca had prepared, following the headmistress' orders, spaghetti bolognese. It was absolutely delicious and everyone finished their meal in an instant.

«I know right» said Mildred still not believing her luck. _Maybe Miss Cackle realized I wasn_ _'_ _t as useless as everybody thinks._

«When do you start?» asked Ruby

«This Saturday, which means in two days. I can't wait» told the girl with excitement

After supper, every girl went to their room and got ready for the night. Mildred sat on her bed, Tabby, her troublesome cat, curled on lap. Her last thoughts before slipping into the lands of dream were _I think this year is going to be great._

When Mildred woke up at twelve o'clock the next day, she was hit by a wave of apprehension and there was no mystery why. Their first class of the year was potions, and this lesson was going to determine how she was going to pass her year. She had to prove herself to the redoubtable deputy head mistress Miss Hardbroom. Her relationship with the woman had been anything but normal. First they had despised each other, again no mystery here Miss Hardbroom hated people that were unpredictable, clumsy, and naive. Mildred was a perfect combination of all of those. But Miss Hardbroom's opinion of the girl had started to change when both witches had a talk back in second year. Miss Hardbroom had been writing her resigning letter in the dungeons and was interrupted by Mildred and Maud who were looking for a place for their display. Fearing to have disturbed the teacher, Maud left, but Mildred remained. Even though the woman had always made things hard for her, she respected her and admired her. Miss Hardbroom and Mildred had a long talk, at the end of it they understood each other a little more. But it was the event with the uninvited that changed their relationship completely. As Mildred made her way towards the Great hall, she hoped that nothing would go wrong during potion, she didn't want all the work she had done to be ruin.

The first thing Constance noticed when she entered her potion lab was Mildred sitting at the front of the class, she usually sat in the back, as far as possible from the teacher's desk. _An other surprise,_ she thought a small smile on her face _She really has matured._ She guessed Mildred had excellent reasons to change her old habits: One, to escape the tentation of fooling around with her friends, and two, it would be more difficult for Ethel to sabotage her potion. _A very smart decision, especially with the potion at today_ _'_ _s programme, one mistake would be disastrous,_ reasoned Constance. She settled at her desk, and observed each of the silent witches in front of her before starting her class.

«Good afternoon girls, I hope you are all well rested and prepared for our lesson» she pointed her finger at the board and a potion recipe appeared.

Add Ashwinder egg to a cauldron, then add horseradish and heat

Juice a squill bulb, add to the cauldron and stir vigorously

Chop up anemone-like growth on the back of Murtlap, add to mixture and heat

Add a dash of tincture of thyme and stir slowly

Grind up Occamy eggshell and add to mixture

Stir slowly then heat the cauldron

Add a spinkle of powdered common rue

Stir vigorously then heat the cauldron one last time

Wave hand over potion in a figure of eight and say incantation Felixempra.*

Then she continued «Can someone tell me, upon seeing this ingredients, what is the potion correspondant?». An other surprised, no one raised their hand, no one except:

«Mildred Hubble» said Constance barely able to hide her surprise

«It's the recipe to the Felix Felicis Miss» answered Mildred, not in her usually shy voice, but with a new found confidence. Constance took a second or two to realize what the girl just said.

«Yes, it is Mildred. Can you tell me what it is for?»

«It's also known as Liquid Luck, it makes the drinker lucky for a limited period during which he will succeed in everything he does» added the witch with the same confidence. The potions mistress wasn't the only one to be flabbergasted by Mildred's answers.

«Wow she really did study» whispered Enid to Ruby

Ethel was petrified, even she didn't know this. _How could she possibly know this? she isn_ _'_ _t from a magical family._

«Mildred I will not hide my surprise, you finally take your studies seriously» admitted Constance

 _Did HB just made me a compliment,_ Mildred asked herself

«So as Mildred Hubble said the potion we will be working on today is Felix Felicis. I must warn you, this elixir is particularly difficult. It needs concentration and precision, one mistake could be dangerous. Copy the recipe then star working, all the ingredients are on your tables» for about ten minutes, Constance could only hear pens scratching parchment, then they started to work.

Loyal to her habits the deputy head circulated between tables in order to check the progression of each girl. Some of them were already destined to end up in the drain, it was unfortunately Enid and Ruby's case. Others, like Ethel's, were coming on nicely. Constance stopped next to Mildred's cauldron, a mixture of apprehension and hope in her mind.

«At what stage are you?» asked the teacher

«I just added the powder of common rue Miss. I'm almost done» responded Mildred proudly her gaze never leaving her bubbling cauldron.

Constance nodded and went back to her desk to wait and observe.

Five minutes before the bell, she stood up «Time is up girls put some of your potion in a flask and bring it to me in orderly fashion».

The grils did as they were told. Each received negative or positive comments on their work.

«Enid Nightshade, why is your potion green?»

«I don't know miss»

«You put too much Ashwinder egg. This is worthless and going straight down the drain»

«Maud Moonshine, you were nearly there, I think the lack of clarity of your potion is due to the fact that you stirred too vigorously. Still it's worth grading»

«Thank you Miss Hardbroom»

She repeated this with each and every girl, until there was only Ethel and Mildred left. When her name was called, Ethel stepped forward, a triumphant smile on her face. _I_ _'_ _m the best,_ she thought triumphantly.

«Ethel Hallow, the potion should be golden. Why is yours silver?» Miss Hardbroom's question whipped the smile off of the girl's face. She stuttered

«I…I…I don't know Miss Hardbroom. I followed each step carefully I swear»

«Are you sure of that? The only explanation I see fit is that you forgot to the figure eight hand mouvement» leaving Ethel to swallow her first failure she called the last pupil.

«Mildred Hubble»

Mildred walked slowly toward her teacher and give her the flask. What came next was a miracle. Constance Hardbroom looked Mildred in a way nobody imagined possible: she looked at her with pride.

«Mildred, it's perfect. Congratulation»

*I took the recipe from wikia it doesn't belong to me


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Everyone was frozen on the spot. Mildred Hubble, the walking disaster, the most hopeless potion maker the earth as ever known had just beat Ethel Hallow the star student by making one of the most delicate potion.

«What?» asked Mildred not believing what just happened. _Did I just_ _…_ _achieved something even Ethel couldn_ _'_ _t do?_

«You heard me right Mildred. You did it» repeated Constance not trying to hide her contentment. She felt something she never had experienced toward the teenager: Pride.

«I…I can't believe it» whispered Mildred

«Well you have to. Now girls, it's nearly supper time, I suggest you go put your bags in your rooms before going to the great hall» As Mildred passed before her, the young girl looked at her and Constance smiled proudly to her most infuriating student.

As soon as they were out, Ruby, Maud, Enid and Jadu jumped on Mildred.

«Congratulation Mili!»

«You were so great»

«Did you see Ethel's face she was furious»

When they released their friend, they saw Drusilla coming towards them. She smiled at Mildred, and held out her hand «Congratulation Mildred. You deserved it». Mildred shook it «Thank you Drusilla»

«You should be proud of your self. You are not the worst witch anymore»

Drusilla's last statement brought tears to Mildred's eyes, and before either of them realized they were in each other's arms.

«Thank you. Thank you so much Drusilla»

«You are more then welcome» answered the red head once they broke the embrace

Ruby, Maud, Enid and Jadu had observed the exchange in silence. Then Enid stepped forward.

«So Drusilla, what's the dilio between you and queen brat?» They all laughed and made their way toward the dorms before heading down to the Great Hall.

When her class emptied, Constance vanished to the staff room to find her colleagues all sitting at the table.

«Ah Constance we were waiting for you» said Amelia with a bright smile

«You shouldn't have headmistress» responded the potion mistress while she took her usual place next to the kind old witch

«None sens dear. Now lets eat ladies» they all dug in, except the deputy head who remained still. Miss Crotchet noticed it

«Constance, are you all right? you haven't touched your diner»

«Yes Miss Hardbroom, what's troubling you?» asked Miss Drill her mouth full of spaghetti which made Constance frown in disaprouvement, but she answered anyway

«Something amazing happened during my potion lesson with the forth years»

«What?» asked Miss Crotchet anxiously

«Well at the beginning of the lesson I wrote the recipe of the potion we were going to brew without it's name. Then I asked if any of them knew what it was. I expected Ethel to answer»

«I guess she didn't» said Amelia

«No she didn't»

«So who did?» asked Miss Drill

«Mildred Hubble» Her answer was like a struck of lightning, all her colleagues froze. After a second or two Imogen broke the heavy silence.

«You're joking»

«Did you ever see me joking Miss Drill? No I'm not, Mildred gave the right answer: Felix Felicis. And that's not all, she gave me the exact effects of the potion, and was the only one who managed to brew a perfect one. I never thought I was ever going to say that but I am actually proud of her»

«That's wonderful Constance» exclaimed Miss Crotchet, the chanting teacher hadn't been there for long but she had taken an instant liking to the kind and clumsy girl. She hadn't gave her the Cinderella part for nothing, she knew this was only a phase and would pass once somebody believed in her.

«I always knew she had potential. She just needed a little time» Miss Drill, being the only member of staff not to have magical powers, always felt close to the girl because of her none magical background. She understood more then anyone, even more then Mildred's friends, how the girl felt and often tried to defend her against the formidable deputy headmistress «It only took you three years and two life saves to realize that» she added in a whisper which didn't go unnoticed by any one, but before Imogen and Constance could start one of their usual arguments, Amelia intervened.

«Thank you Miss Drill. I think we can now officially say that Mildred isn't the worst witch anymore»

After her crushing defeat Ethel did not got down for supper, how could she be in Mildred's presence after what she did to her. _I would probably wouldn_ _'_ _t be able to contain myself, and it would have ruined my plans._ She sat legs crossed, eyes closed on her bed and meditated on her revenge, which immediately southed her. She took confort in the fact that her enemy would get what she deserved soon enough.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The first school week passed in a flash for Mildred and when she woke up on Saturday morning she felt great for two major reasons. First her training with Miss Cackle was starting today, and second she achieved great things during the last five days: A perfectly brewed Felix Felicis potion, a well performed animal transfiguration spell (she turned herself into a white dear), and an A on a Myths and Legends pop quiz. Mildred was definitely proud of herself. _This year will be the best I ever had._ She looked at her clock: eight o'clock. _I have time to run to the kitchen and ask Mrs Tapioca if she could eat a little something._ Before she could get out of bed, her cat jumped on her lap reclaiming his mistress' attention by miaowing. Mildred laughed as she petted her furry little friend «Hello Tabby, did you sleep well?». He was as infamous as her, Miss Hardbroom even attributed her flying problems to him. _She isn_ _'_ _t entirely wrong though._ After a minute or two, Mildred placed Tabby on the bed, she had to get dressed. She took her uniform in her closet and put it on. _I never understood why we had to wear them on weekends, it_ _'_ _s not like we had any lessons. Wait a minute, I_ _'_ _m head girl I can talk about it to Miss Cackle. Maybe not today, but I_ _'_ _ll keep that in mind._ Then she made a braid with her hair before making a bun with it. After checking her reflection, she patted Tabby goodbye and ran to the kitchen. Mrs Tapioca was a plum Italian woman with a heart of gold, and she always says that the girls were too skinny «They need more meat on their bones». So when Mildred came to ask her if she could give her a little something to eat, Mrs Tapioca exclaimed «Of course bambina what would you like?». Mildred smiled «Don't trouble yourself Mrs Tapioca I'll just take some oatmeal please»

«Coming right up. Sit down Mildred» The girl sat down at the small table while the cook prepared what she asked for. Mrs Tapioca give her a bowl of warm oatmeal and sat in front of the girl.

«How was your first week?» asked the cook while Mildred ate

«It was great. How was yours and Frank's?» she asked

«Mine was good, Miss Cackle agreed to change the menu, you girls will enjoy your meals now. Franco started working on a new way to heat the castle» Mrs Tapioca and Mildred laughed, poor Mister Blossom, each year he tried something new, unfortunately it rarely worked.

«Mrs Tapioca do you have the time?»

«It's five minutes to nine» Mildred jumped on her feet and exclaimed «Oh I have to go meet Miss Cackle. Goodbye Mrs Tapioca have a good day» before running up the staircase.

At nine am sharp she was in front of her headmistress' door. Her heart was pounding so hard, she thought everyone could hear it. She took a deep breath and knocked.

«Come in» called Amelia, she smiled when she saw her young charge's face «Ah Mildred, how are you dear?» she asked

«I'm good Miss Cackle» Mildred answered closing the door, before making her way towards the desk «How are you Miss?»

«Never better Mildred. Please sit down» said Amelia pointing the chair across her desk. Once the girl was settled, she spoke again «First I want to congratulate you Mildred for all you've achieved this week» Mildred became as red as a peony «Thank you Miss Cackle». The headmistress smiled, Mildred never liked to brague and receiving compliment made her uncomfortable. _Always modest. I hope it remains like this._

«Now Mildred, I brought some drawings for us to use» started Amelia

«Oh I could have brought my own drawings» said Mildred

«What a good idea. Where do you keep them»

«In a blue box. It's on the top shelf in my closet. I can go and fetch them»

«It will not be necessary dear» with a flick of her hand the box appeared on Amelia's desk. «May I?» asked the headmistress. Mildred nodded and Amelia opened the box. She gasped «Mildred there are amazing, so…so…so realistic»

«Thank you Miss Cackle»

When Amelia finally came back from her astonishment, she put the drawings on the desk and looked at Mildred.

«I think, for our first lesson, we should use this one» as she spoke she pushed the drawing of a little mouse. Amelia wanted to avoid any accident, for their training sessions were also experiments, neither witches knew anything about Mildred's new ability, they needed to be careful.

Mildred stared at the mouse and imagined it breathing and moving. Both women jumped when they saw their little friend running up and down the page.

«Wonderful». They kept going like this for about two hours, punctuated by Miss Cackle's exclamation of amazement. Around eleven and a half Amelia noticed something that worried her, at each new attempt, Mildred's face became paler and her respiration more laboured. At half before twelve, she looked like she was about to faint «Are you feeling all right dear?» Asked the headmistress not hiding her concern.

«A bit dizzy Miss» answered Mildred

«We will leave things here for today. I don't want you to pass out» and seeing the girl was about to get up she help ut her hand «No stay on your chair. I will call Miss Hardbroom and ask her to give you some invigorating potion. Miss Hardbroom!»

The potions mistress, following her usual habit, appeared out of no where next to the desk. «Yes Miss Cackle»

«Could you bring an invigorating potion for Mildred, she used too much of her energy» asked Amelia to her colleague

«Of course headmistress» she vanished and reappeared two seconds later. She had a flask in her hand.

«Drink this Mildred, you do look poorly» said Miss Hardbroom giving the potion to her student. _Is that worry I see in her eyes,_ Mildred asked herself while she drank the bitter liquid. As soon as it reached her stomach, she immediately felt better «Thank you Miss Hardbroom». Her teacher smiled and announced «You are welcome Mildred. Now we must go to the Great Hall, Miss Crotchet wants to talk to the forth years and members of staff before dinner» then she vanished. Miss Cackle and Mildred got up and exited the office. Even if the girl had told her she was all right, Amelia had put an arm around her shoulders just in case as they headed to the Hall.

«Good morning girls» started Miss Crotchet «and welcome to Mister Algernon Rowan-Web, his young apprentice Merlin and The great wizards' students: Barry Dragonsbane and Gary Grailquest. Since last year's pantomime was a great success, I decided to put on a new one. This time we are going to play Sleeping beauty»

Ethel's head shot up. She couldn't believe her luck, she had been trying to find a way, to make her enemy prick her finger, for months, and now Miss Crotchet just give her the element she had been missing.

«Who will play the part of Princess Aurora?» asked the chanting teacher

Ethel didn't think twice and raised her hand.

«Yes Ethel?»

«I think Mildred should have the part. After all she was the one the uninvited called the Princess» Everyone looked at her bewildered. Even Drusilla, who had taken some distance towards her «friend», whispered to her «Ethel what are you doing? You could have had the lead», but Ethel didn't hear her, she was to proud of herself. Her triumph was confirmed when Miss Crotchet exclaimed «What a brilliant idea! Who's in favour?» the room was unanimous. The chanting teacher then proceeded to the selection of the rest of the cast:

-Mildred Hubble: Princess Aurora

-Algernon Rowan-Web: The King

-Constance Hardbroom: The Queen

-Maud Moonshine: The Blue Fairy

-Enid Nightshade: The Purple Fairy

-Barry Dragonsbane: The Yellow Fairy

-Gary Grailquest: The Pink Fairy

-Drusilla Paddock: The Green Fairy

-Ted Blossom: The Red Fairy

-Imogen Drill: The Silver Fairy

-Amelia Cackle: Evil Fairy/ the old servant

-Merlin: The Prince Charming

«Now that everything is settled I will let you to your dinner. The repetitions will start next Saturday afternoon and I want you to start learning your lines. Have a good day»

After dinner, Ethel hurried back to her room. She now had the perfect plan, but to achieve her goal she will need someone's help. And she knew exactly who. She wrote a short letter:

 _Meet with me in the clearing not far from the academy on a Thursday morning around nine o'clock. We must meet before December._

 _Don't worry no one will find out_

 _Ethel Hallow_

Satisfied she put it in an enveloppe and brought it to the mail sending box.

 _Now all I have to do is wait._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Each Thursday at the right time, Ethel went to the rendez-vous point, but it wasn't until late October that she finally meet her ally.

It was during one of the last cross country before winter, and, as she had done for the past month, put as much distant as possible between her and the other girls. The moment she was sure no one was around she took a small track leading straight to the clearing. When she reached it, no body was there. Ethel walked until she was in the center and waited. After five minutes, she was about to go back when she heard steps on leaves.

«I hope you have an excellent reason to ask me to meet you here Ethel Hallow» said a harsh and cold voice, Ethel recognized instantly. She smiled «I wouldn't dream to make you waste your time» then turned to face her interlocutor «Agatha». The old witch was the carbon copy of Amelia Cackle, except for the pair of black glasses she was wearing. Also the warmth and kindness that illuminated the headmistress' face, were completely absent from her twin's. Instead you could only find cruelty and a heart of ice.

«I'm glad you came»

«Get to the point Hallow» interrupted Agatha dryly, which surprisingly didn't angered her. When she had written to the old witch she knew what she was in for. So she cut the crap «You and I want the same thing»

«And what is that?» asked Agatha suspiciously

«Revenge! Revenge on your sister and revenge on Mildred Hubble. I want to get Hubble bubble out of my way. You want to get back at your sister for steeling what is rightfully yours and you want to get back at Mildred because she prevented you to achieve your goal»

«Stop right there. You seem to have forgotten something important deary. I swore on the Witches' Code never to harm my sister or attack the school»

Ethel smiled, she knew that of course but during her month of waiting she had found a way around that «You swore not to harm Miss Cackle yes. But you never said anything about leaving Mildred alone»

Agatha smiled cruelly she knew where the girl was getting to «I see. You are quite smart my dear. I suppose you already thought of a plan»

«You read my mind. Now here is my plan» Ethel approached her new found ally and whispered her plan to her ear. As soon as she finished, both witches looked in each others' eyes and laughed cruelly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

AN: I'm sorry for the big jump in time.

October and November passed so fast that before anybody knew it, they were in December. The pantomime was coming in nicely, even with Baz and Gaz as fairies, but what surprised everyone was how well Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle played their respective roles. The deputy head, who had never been known as motherly, had proven to be a perfect fit for the part of the queen and mother. The way she handled the fake new born, as if it were the most precious thing the earth could provide, was more then believable and the way she cried while cradling Mildred's «lifeless» body was so realistic, no ones eyes could remain dry. As for Miss Cackle, nobody thought the kind headmistress could play someone so cruel, they were proved wrong. The old witch had an evil twin sister she could be inspired by. At the end of one repetition Enid told her friends «I never though Miss Cackle would ever scare the hell out of me». They couldn't agree more, if they hadn't known better, they could have sworn it was Agatha.

Saturday after Saturday, following her training sessions with Amelia, Mildred's power grew beyond expectations. Now the young witch was able to bring more then ten beings to life at the same time, without collapsing. On the Saturday before the Christmas show, Amelia had an idea. She took her winter clothes and made her way to Mildred's room. She knocked and she heard her student's voice coming from behind it «Who is it?»

«It Miss Cackle dear. May I come in?» inquired Amelia, as soon as she finished her sentence the door swung open brusquely revealing a panicked witch «Hello Miss Cackle, I'm not late am I?» The headmistress immediately reassured her student «No dear it's 8:45. I had an idea. I will explain it later. Put your winter clothes on we are going outside»

Mildred put on her warmest clothes and followed her mentor, curious about what she had in mind. When they exited the castle, the snow was falling heavily and covered the grounds. The two witches walked until they reached the center of the courtyard.

«What are we going to do today Miss Cackle?» asked Mildred her voice muffled by her blue scarf

«Mildred dear, your ability to conjure drawings to life have become quite impressive. I want to try something new» as she finished her sentence the headmistress murmured something Mildred couldn't make out and suddenly an ice statue, representing a cat materialized in front of them.

‹What do you want me to do?» asked the girl

«I want you to try and bring this statue to life»

Mildred froze for a moment. _I didn_ _'_ _t see that coming,_ she thought

«Eh ok I can try» then silence fell upon them. Mildred took a deep breath and concentrated with all her might. For a good five minutes nothing happened, Amelia was about to stop the experiment when the ice cat moved its tail. She gasped «Mildred». This broke the girls concentration and the cat became still once more. Amelia approached her student who looked exhausted after the huge effort she just made. «Mildred dear, are you all right?»

«Yes Miss Cackle. I can't believe it, I did it» responded Mildred once she caught her breath. Fearing the girl might be dizzy, Amelia conjured a bench.

«Mildred sit down, I don't want you to faint» ordered the headmistress. _I wonder if it was a good idea after all,_ thought Amelia scolding herself for having put the girls health in danger. She sat next to Mildred and waited for her to regain some colours. After a minute or two she looked at her mentor «Miss Cackle?»

«Yes dear, are you feeling better?» asked Amelia concern in her voice

«Yes don't worry I'm fine. I wanted to ask you something»

«What is it Mildred?»

«Why did you decide to train me?»

The question took Amelia by surprise and just when she was about to answer Miss Hardroom appeared out of no where, which made both Amelia and Mildred jump.

«Constance…I mean Miss Hardbroom you startled us» exclaimed the the old witch

«I am sorry for that Headmistress, be assured it wasn't my intention. I've been looking for you two everywhere. I was a bit worried when I didn't find you within the castle, hopefully you weren't to far, I was able to sense you» Amelia felt guilty «I am sorry too Miss Hardbroom, I should have told you I was taking Mildred outside»

«It doesn't matter Miss Cackle. I was looking for you because Lavinia wants us all into the Great Hall for a repetition in costumes»

«Is it time already?» asked Mildred jumping on her feet

«Yes Mildred it is time. Lets go» All three witches headed back to the castle


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

«Mildred!» called Miss Crotchet «Are you ready?»

«I think so» answered the girl apprehensive, she really hated being the center of attention

«Then come out and show us»

The moment Mildred pushed the door open, she was met by the looks of awes on everyone's face.

The young witch wore a sky blue dress, whose sleeves almost reached the ground. They, as well as the collar, were embroidered with silver threads. Her small waist was highlighted by a delicate belt also in silver. Her long hair were falling down her back like a brown waterfall. To complete the picture, a crown encrusted with diamonds was placed on her head. She was magnificent.

«So what do you think?» asked the girl anxiously. Miss Crotchet was the first to come back to reality «Mildred…you look gorgeous». Her statement was followed by murmurs of approval.

«You look like a true princess» said a voice, Mildred would recognize anywhere. She turned around to face Miss Hardbroom. She froze at the sight before her. The potions mistress had traded her usual tight black dress for one similar to Mildred's except it was made in a beautiful purple velvet embroidered with gold. Instead of being in a tight bun, her hair had been put in a french braid and were garnished by a golden crown encrusted with amethysts.

«For goodness sake girl, how many times do I have to tell you not gawp like that» the deputy head's strict voice brought back Mildred into reality.

«I'm sorry Miss, but you are so beautiful like this» Not used to receiving compliments Miss Hardbroom could only stuttered «Thank you Mildred» before she could add anything they heard Miss Crotchet announcing «All right everyone we are going to run the entire play a first time».

It wasn't bad, except for the christening scene. If you though Baz and Gaz were ridiculous in their evil step sister costume, you didn't see them dressed in fairies. The boys weren't used to wear such long dresses so when it was their turn to bless the baby with their gifts, they tripped and fell on the other fairies pushing them off the stage. Beside that, the repetition went well, Mildred

At the end all the cast members came back on stage to listen to Miss Crotchets commentaries.

«First of all I must say you all did a great job. Still I have recommendations for some of of you. Boys, you must get used to the dresses, wear them at least two hours a day until the show. Maud, Drusilla and Jadu you need to speak a little louder. Enid please stay in your character when you are silent, remember you are a fairy also stop playing with your hood. Imogen when you walk you need to be more light on your feet. Algernon when you order the evil fairy out of your castle be more angry, she is not Amelia, she is the one who just cursed your child to die at sixteen, think about how you would feel if this happened to someone you care about. Amelia laugh a little louder. Merlin don't be shy, you are the prince Charming here to save the day. Constance you were perfect, Mildred you played wonderfully, the only thing is you should speak a little louder. Now I want to go over the christening scene, Merlin I want you to practise your line and find the true prince in you. Mildred you may go and rest in your room, I will send for you when it's time. Lets do the scene».

Mildred left the Great Hall and went to her room. There she sat on her bed petting Tabby, relieved to be able to rest for a few minutes. _People may think doing theatre is easy, but it takes more energy then they think,_ Mildred thought. Suddenly someone knocked on her door. _Miss Crotchet is already done?_

«Come in» Mildred called, the door opened reviling the smiling face of Miss Cackle

«Hello Mildred, Miss Crotchet wants us to practise the spindle scene. She thinks we can do it even more realistic then last time»

«Ok all right, do you want to do it here» asked Mildred

«I'd rather do it in a neutral area, where we would be able to concentrate better. What about the north tower» proposed Amelia. Mildred nodded «As you wish» as they went out.

On their way to the tower they met Frank Blossom.

«Hi Miss Cackle, weren't you rehearsing in the Great Hall with the rest of the cast?» asked the caretaker

«Yes I was, but Lavinia said she wanted to work with the god fairies first and that I should practise the spindle scene with Mildred. If you need us will be in the north tower» Amelia answered with a big smile that wasn't like her usual warm one, it seemed a little fake, but no one paid much attention. Frank left them and entered the Great Hall. He screamed «Miss Cackle!» making everyone gasp.

«What is it Frank?» asked Amelia once she caught back her breath «You look as if you've seen a ghost». Frank was staring at her with astonished eyes and stuttered «How did you…»

«How did I what?»

«I just met you in the corridor»

The corridors and staircases leading to the top of the North Tower could be compared to a real labyrinth. But both witches knew the castle like the back of their hands, it took less then three minutes for Mildred and Miss Cackle to reach the top. When they opened the door, the room was empty except for a chair and a spinning wheel.

«Wow» said Mildred «I didn't know we had a spinning wheel here»

«We must have forgot about it. I think it's perfect. Lets get started» declared Miss Cackle closing the door behind her.

In the Great Hall, things were getting weirder. Miss Cackle was trying to explain to Frank that he must be mistaken «It's simply impossible Mister Blossom I never left the hall». The caretaker wouldn't hear of it «But I saw you with Mildred. You told me you were going to practise your scene»

«As I said Mister Blossom I did not see Mildred since she left the Hall to go to her room»

«Frank did you hit your head on your way here?» asked Miss Drill who was starting to get worried for the caretaker, _He_ _'_ _s been working much to hard these days._

«How many times do I have to tell you that I saw Miss Cackle and Mildred in the corridor»

«It wasn't me» this time Amelia nearly yelled

«Well if it wasn't you, it sure looks the hell like you», suddenly a thought violently struck Amelia's mind.

«What did you just say?» she asked in a weak voice

«That if it wasn't you it sure looked like you» Amelia's face lost all her remaining colours, now she was as white as a sheet and her face was distorted by dread

«Agatha» she whispered


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mildred went out of the room and closed the door. Then she called «Are you ready?»

«Ready»

Mildred knocked.

Agatha disguised her voice to make it sound like a really old woman «Come in».

«A princess, how kind of you to come and see me» started the old witch when she the girl came in.

«Good evening Nan, how are you today?»

«Not bad dear, not bad, thank you for your concern, it's more then a peasant like me deserves»

«None sense, every one deserves consideration» answered Mildred with her kind voice, then she looked at the spinning wheel «Oh what an interesting contraption. What is it?»

«You don't know what it is? Well dear, this is a spinning wheel».

«Agatha? Hear in the castle? Impossible» stated Imogen

«I'm afraid it's not Miss Drill» answered the harsh voice of Miss Hardbroom

«Who is Agatha?» asked Miss Crotchet, she had only joined the members staff last year and never came across her employer's evil twin

«We will explain on the way Lavinia. Frank, Algernon I want you to take the all girls as far as possible from the castle. Lavinia, Imogen, Constance come with me» as soon as she finished her sentence she ran out of the Great Hall followed by her colleagues.

«Girls you heard what your headmistress said. Mister Blossom take care of them, I will transport all the other pupils magically»

While the two men were organizing the evacuation, Ethel, forgotten by everyone, allowed herself to smirk. _It worked._

«A spinning wheel? what is a spinning wheel?» asked Mildred

«A spinning wheel is something we use to make thread out of different materials» explain the old servant with all the patience she could find

«What for?»

«To make clothes, like the beautiful dress you are wearing»

«Oh may I try?»

«Of course Princess» answered Agatha guiding the young witch by the arm next to the spinning wheel

Time was running out, Miss Cackle, Miss Crotchet, Miss Drill and Miss Hardbroom.

«Why can't we just appear there?» asked Imogen to Miss Hardbroom

«Don't insult me Miss Drill! Do you really think I would be running and waisting precious time if I could transport us over to the North Tower?!»

«I'm sorry I didn't mean to…»

«Agatha must have put a protection spell on the entire tower» huffed Lavinia

«Ladies stop this and run» screamed Amelia as they entered the tower. _Please do not let it be too late,_ prayed the headmistress while she ran up the stair case.

«What do I do now?»

«You take the thread you just made and enrol it on the spindle»

Mildred approached her hand toward the spindle, and delicately pricked her finger. Seconds later, the oak door was blown open.

«Mildred get away from her!» screamed the four teachers as soon as the door opened.

«Miss Cackle?» exclaimed the young witch when she saw the old witch next to the others. Miss Hardbroom didn't waist time, she grabbed Mildred, pushed her behind her and cast the strongest shielding spell she knew. Even though she desperately wanted to examine the girl to see if she was all right, she kept her gaze upon the evil woman before her. While Miss Drill, Miss Crotchet and the real Miss Cackle fussed over her, Mildred realized with horror who she had been with for the past minutes. Amelia took the girls face into her hands «Did she hurt you?» she asked full of concern, she knew her sister and her taste for revenge. «No I'm fine I promise» answered Mildred with a smile to appease her mentor. Reassured she left her protege to Imogen and Lavinia's care, and join Constance.

«Agatha» she called, her voice filled with hate toward the woman who had been the bane of her existence ever since she had inherited the academy.

To this hateful tone Agatha smiled «Hello dear sister, aren't you happy to see me?»

«I don't know how you managed to get passed the Witches' Code. I want you out of my sight» ordered Amelia

Agatha sighed dramatically «Families are not as they used to be. Ah well, I did what I planned to do anyway, you came too late» as she spoke Mildred's vision started to blur. Dizziness overtook her. _What the hell is going on._ But no one noticed.

«I don't think so Agatha» responded Amelia

«O really» answered the evil twin as she looked over her sister's shoulder with a cruel smirk. Just as Amelia turned around to inquire what made Agatha so happy, Mildred's legs buckled beneath her. Her fall was eased by Miss Drill, who caught the girl and placed her on the floor, supporting her student's head. Miss Crotchet kneeled next to both women and grabbed Mildred's hand for a pulse, it grew slower by the second.

«Mildred» exclaimed Amelia before running toward her fallen charge. She dropped on her knees and put a hand on her forehead. It was dangerously cold. The girl's face was a deadly shade of white and her breathing was laboured, she murmured «What…is…happening….to mmee?»

«Every thing is going to be alright Mildred, just take deep breaths» instructed the PE teacher struggling to maintain a reassuring tone. She looked at Amelia hoping to get some support and reassurance, but what she saw would forever haunt her. The headmistress' kind face was distorted by hate and her entire body was trembling with rage. She turned her head toward her sister and went ballistic «YOU TWISTED OLD HAG! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?». No one, not even Agatha, had ever seen Amelia explode like this.

«Me, nothing more then this little brat deserved» with that Agatha laughed and vanished without a trace.

«COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!» yelled Amelia jumping on her feet prepared to hunt the evil woman and hex her into oblivion. Lavinia's saddened voice prevented her to do so «Amelia»

The old witch's anger, was replaced by deep concern, and kneeled back next to her girl. She was even paler then before. Amelia took one of her hand in hers and brought it to her heart. «Oh Mildred what has she done to you?»

Miss Hardbroom, who was inspecting the room to be sure Agatha was truly gone, saw something crimson red on the spindle of the spinning wheel. _Oh no_.

Behind her, Mildred was getting weaker by the second and Amelia tried everything to keep her awake.

«Please my dear, look at me. Everything is going to be all right, I promise. Stay awake»

«She can't» said Miss Hardbroom sadly. All three teacher looked at her.

«What are you talking about Constance?» asked Lavinia tears in her eyes.

The deputy head slowly turned around to face her colleagues.

«She can't fight it because she has been cursed»

«What?! How?!» exclaimed Amelia

For the first time in her life, Miss Hardbroom remained silent and pointed at the spindle of the spinning wheel, where remained drops of Mildred's blood.

«No…No…NO» wailed Amelia «Lavinia run to the potion lab and bring every healing potion there is, Imogen go and fetch Algernon hurry» Both women jumped on their feet and exited the room. Before leaving Imogen had placed Mildred in the headmistress' arms. The latter rocked the girl back and forth murmuring «Please Mildred stay with me» tears streamed down her face.

With her last remaining strength, Mildred looked her mentor in the eyes and whispered «I…trust…you». The young witch closed her eyes and went completely still.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

AN: I would suggest reading this chapter listening to Dumbledore's Farewell.

«Mildred! Mildred! MILDRED!» Amelia called the girl's name, in vane, she was gone. Amelia yelled in agony. She will never hear the girl's sweet voice, never see her beautiful smile ever again. But what hurt the old witch even more was that she would never see the girl, she came to see and love as her own granddaughter, becoming a powerful and magnificent woman. Memories passed in her mind one by one, each adding to her pain and sorrow.

«No…No…No…» wailed Amelia as she cradled Mildred's cold and lifeless body. Tears were streaming endlessly down her face «Mildred I am so sorry». Constance slowly made her way towards her shattered friend, and kneeled beside her «Amelia» she whispered in a hoarse voice. The old witch turned her face towards her «Constance I will never forgive myself» before being overwhelmed by powerful sobs. The potions mistress didn't know what to say to the grieving woman. Even if her eyes were dry, Constance felt as if she was dying. Despite all the powers she possessed, they were useless here. _Everyone I care about is taken from me. I failed you Mildred. I failed you like I failed my_ _…_ Constance closed her eyes as old demons came back to haunt her.

«It's all my fault» Amelia's self accusation brought her back to the here and now

«We are all to blame Amelia» said Constance forcefully. Her intervention made the headmistress snap

«Didn't you hear her last word Constance. It's trust! Trust she put in me. It's because of this trust that Agatha was able to lure her here and…kill her» her last word was like a knife in Constance heart, reminding her of her own failure. Amelia felt bad, she knew her young friend only wanted to bring her some sort of comfort, but her pain was too powerful to be eased. Nothing could bring Mildred back to them. Suddenly she felt a warm hand upon her shoulder, despite the tragedy, she wasn't alone in her grief. Without a word, Constance came closer to her friend and rested her head on Amelia's shoulder. They remained like this, in silence, united in sorrow, until Imogen, Lavinia, Algernon and Frank came back. There was no need to speak, the profound sadness they saw in the women's eyes explained it all «No» whispered Lavinia dropping all the flasks she had gathered in the lab. Then she fell to her knees «We are too late» and started crying. Imogen couldn't believe it «No it cannot be». The PE teacher had liked Mildred since the first day, they were the two outsiders. It was because of Mildred Imogen had decided to stay at Cackles. Amelia's despair made it impossible to deny. Imogen's body started to shake violently she was only able to protest «But she is too young to be gone» before trowing herself in Frank's arms and started sobbing. The caretaker was also crying, he too had always liked Mildred. She always took the time to come and speak to him and Mrs Tapioca in the cold kitchen. She respected them even if they were not magical _What will I tell Charlie?_

Algernon remained still, his gaze lost into nothingness. He could accept this young girl's life had been ended in such a brutal way. Since he had met Mildred at the pond when they were both frogs, he had grown fond of the girl. His affection towards her grew even more when she brought him to his old friend Helibore in order to be transformed back into a human. They were al lost in their sorrow.

After what seemed like eternity, Miss Crotchet broke the heavy silence «Shouldn't we move her? Somewhere more comfortable?»

«Yes you are right Lavinia» approved Miss Cackle after a long pause «But we can't transport, Agatha cast a spell preventing that»

Frank opened his mouth for the first time «I can carry her, I'm strong enough» he volunteered

Everyone agreed in silence. He let go of a crying Imogen and kneeled down in front of Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom. With her permission he passed one arm under the girl's neck and the other under her knees before lifting her with no effort. Then he ask to Amelia «Where do I bring her Miss Cackle?»

«I have a spare room in my quarters Mister Blossom. Will you be able to carry her this far?»

«I will do anything for her» with that they left the cold room. They walked slowly down the infinity of stairs and corridors. Miss Cackle lead the way, behind her was Frank holding Mildred's fragile form, then came Lavinia, Imogen and Algernon all supporting each other, finally there was a pale looking Constance.

The gloomy procession finally reached the headmistress' quarters. Frank delicately lowered Mildred upon a bed. Her hair were spread out on the pillows like an aureole and her white skin created a pale halo that surrounded her entire body. Even in death, Mildred was beautiful. The teachers gazed at her in silence.

«I suggest we leave her alone and go to the staff room,we need to know exactly what happened here» proposed Algernon, all agreed except Amelia «I am not leaving her again» her decision was made. Algernon, Lavinia, Imogen, Frank and Constance exited the room, leaving Amelia alone with the girl.

When the door closed, Amelia sat in a chair next to the bed and took one of Mildred's hands.

«Mildred, my dear, I don't know if you can hear me but I want you to know I am so sorry for what happened» tears fell down her cheeks «I should have never left you alone. I should have been there to protect you» She paused, thinking about what to say, then she remembered something that happened earlier in the day «Mildred…you remember what you asked me this morning? Why did I decide to train you? I never had the chance to give you an answer. I have always known you had potential, you just needed a little push. When we discovered your new ability it confirmed what I always thought. I knew it scarred you and I thought I could help and guide you. It was wonderful sharing this with you. You may be really clumsy, but you have so many qualities over shadowing this. You are kind, pure hearted, brave, trustworthy, I could go on like this forever» Amelia's voice started to break «There is something I should have told you sooner. You know I never had any children of my own and it's one of my biggest regret in life. I make up for it with my pupils, I see them as my own. But you my sweet child…you made your way deeper into my heart. You are…were…the grandchild I never had» she couldn't stand it anymore, she hid her face in her hands and cried.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After leaving Amelia to her despair, Algernon, Imogen, Frank, Lavinia and Constance made their way to the staff room. On the way there, the corridors, empty of pupils, seemed cold and soulless. Life at Cackles' Academy had changed forever. When they reached the staff room, they all sat around the table, lost in their own grief. The heavy silence only broken by sobs. A great tragedy had occurred today, a student just passed away at Cackles, a place where everyone should be safe. Mildred Hubble, who had saved the school numerous times, was gone. _How on earth are we going to tell the girls,_ a thought struck Constance's mind «The girls!» she exclaimed jumping to her feet. her pain and guilt had made her forget about all the other pupils, she looked at Frank and Algernon «Where are they? Are they all right?». The old wizard reassured her immediately «They are safe. I called Helibore and he transported them to Camelot along with Mrs Tapioca»

«Thank you» Relieved, Constance sat back and let out a long breath. Silence fell upon them once more. Not for long, Lavinia, blew her nose and asked with a broken voice «Would anyone like some tea?». Her proposition brought her colleagues back to reality. A hot drink would really be appreciated. After receiving looks of approval, she conjured a tea pot and cups. They all thanked her and took a cup, except Imogen.

«I need something stronger» she stood up and opened a hidden box, no one knew about, took out a small whiskey bottle and drank half of it under the widened eyes of the others.

«Imogen» tried Lavinia

«What? Are you really going to scold me?» snapped the PE teacher

«Imogen please. We are all hurting» said Miss Crotchet, tears forming in her eyes once more. Imogen lowered her head shamefully «I know, I am sorry. It's just so hard» she then returned to her place.

Algernon decided it was time to know «Ladies and gentleman, we are all deeply saddened by the departure of our dear Mildred. But I think we should know what happened today»

Constance took a deep breath «Yes you are right Mister Rowan-Web. After Amelia realized it was Agatha that Frank saw with Mildred. We knew time was precious, each second counted so we ran as fast as we could to the North Tower. I tried to transport us on the way, but Agatha knew we would try something like this so she casted a spell that prevented me to do so. When we finally reached the top of the tower…it was too late» her voice trailed out at the end of her sentence. Images of the child's lifeless body rushed to her mind, they would haunt her for the rest of her life.

«What happened to Agatha?» asked Frank

«She vanished the moment Mildred collapsed» at these words anger raised in Constance's chest «If I ever get my hands on that wretched old hag…» the tone she used to make her statement send shivers down the others' spine. They didn't want to be in Agatha's shoes if it ever happened.

«But how?!» exclaimed Imogen, making everyone jump «How did Agatha managed to harm Mildred? She swore on the Witches Code!»

«That's true» agreed Frank «How is that possible?»

Suddenly Constance realized something «Of course Because of the oath! Why have I been so blind?!» seeing her epiphany hadn't been understood she explained «The oath Agatha took! Don't you remember Imogen? It was directed to Amelia and the school! Nothing prevented her from coming after Mildred»

«We should have never underestimated Agatha, she already find a way around the code once» added Imogen

«Wait a minute everyone» blurted Algernon raising his hand to reclaim silence «according to the Witches' Code being responsable directly or indirectly of the death of an other fellow witch will automatically strip you of all your powers»

«So?» asked Imogen

Frank understood where he was going «Agatha being who she is, despite her desire for revenge, she would never ever risk losing her powers

Constance gasped «You don't mean?»

Algernon cut her off, a smile on his face «Yes I mean Mildred is not dead!»


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Silence. Time seemed to have stopped it's course. Constance, pale like a ghost was the first one to come back from the shock «How…How is that possible?». Algernon, now full of hope, explained «Constance, why was there blood on Mildred's finger? And why was there blood on the spindle? It's simple, the child pricked her finger on the spindle. Doesn't it remind you of anything?».

Lavinia opened her eyes so widely, they looked like huge plates «Of course…Sleeping beauty»

«Yes! exactly! What does the evil fairy say when she curses the princess?»

«…That she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel…»started Frank

«…and fall into a sleep like death» completed Algernon

Constance slowly got on her feet and, with her eyes full of tears, she whispered «Which means that there is still hope».

The exhaustion caused by the pain of Mildred's death, finally caught up with Amelia. She cried herself to sleep. Her head was resting on the bed where the child she loved laid lifeless.

BANG, the door was blown open, letting through her near hysteric colleagues.

Amelia jumped on her feet, a hand on her heart.

«What…On…earth…» she was cut off by a frantic Constance «Amelia…Mildred is alive!». Amelia's heart froze for a second «What?» she whispered

«I know it seems impossible, but it's true Amelia, Mildred is only under a Sleeping Beauty curse» added Imogen, her smile faded when she saw her employer collapse in her chair. All the teachers hurried next to her. Amelia turned her teary eyes toward the girl «Alive…She is alive»

«Yes Amelia, Mildred is alive» repeated Lavinia, a hand on her friend's shoulder

«But how? No pulse…no breath»

«It's part of the curse, sleep like death.»

«We figured that Agatha would never put her powers at jeopardy, killing Mildred would have automatically strip her from all her powers» explained Algernon proudly, as he was the one who realized it

«Sleeping beauty is a fairytale for non magical persons» said Amelia deep in her thoughts «Agatha is intelligent, but she would never have thought of using a fairytale. Also she obviously knew we were putting on the play. How could she have known about the play?»

They all knew where she was heading for with this.

Imogen told aloud, what they were thinking «You think she wasn't alone on this»

«Worst I think she wasn't the brain of the operation» confessed the headmistress grimly

«Someone in the castle must be in on this »

«Who would hate Mildred so much?» asked Algernon, being the only one not living in the castle, he didn't know all the dynamics. Imogen, Lavinia, Constance and even Frank knew perfectly well who would stop at nothing to get back at Mildred

«Ethel Hallow» they all answered in the same voice

Not too far away from Cackles' Academy, (se dresse) the school for wizards: Camelot. But today, boys were not the only one within it's walls, the academy had opened it's doors to witches. The head master, gran wizard Egbert Helibore, had received an urgent message, summoning him to the forest near the Overblow castle. When he appeared there, he was stunned to find no less then a hundred girls, shivering in the cold. He spotted his old friend Algernon Rowan-Web and went to him «Algernon, what's happening here?»

«Agatha is in the castle and she has Mildred. Please bring the girls to Camelot, they are going to be safe there» without more explanation Algernon vanished, bringing Frank with him. Egbert, still shocked by what had just occurred, transported every girl to his own school, and remained there until further notice.

«I am going to kill her» yelled Amelia as she stormed out of the room, followed by the other teachers, except Constance who stayed behind to watch over Mildred. They ran after her all the way to the headmistress' office.

«Amelia please calm down» pleaded Imogen once they've reached the office.

«Calm down! How do you want be to calm down? Ethel's taste for revenge went too far! And the worst part is I let it go too far. If I hadn't been afraid of what her father was capable of, I would have expelled her a long time ago! I'm going to do it right now» They had never heard Amelia angry like this. they tried to calm her down.

«Amelia, as much as I agree with you, you can't expel Ethel. Wait hear me out before you blow the ceiling off. I know she did it, but if you want to kick her out without her father getting back at you, the truth must come from Ethel» explained Imogen

Miss Cackle calmed down, the PE teacher was right, they had to find a way. By the smile Imogen had on her face, Amelia knew the blond woman was thinking about something.»

«What do you have in mind Imogen?»

Left alone with Mildred, Constance didn't know what to do.

She sat on the chair previously occupied by Amelia. After an awkward silence, the formidable deputy headmistress started to speak, not in her usual hash tone no, her voice was deep and fragile «Mildred…I…I don't know if you can hear me…but…I wanted to tell you… I'm sorry. I'm sorry of the way I treated you for these past three years…I've been harsh, cruel and unfair to you when I should have encourage you…Despite the rumours, I never hated you…In fact, I see a lot of my self in you when I was your age…not as clumsy…I'm so sorry we didn't arrive in time to save you. I failed you…Will you ever forgive me» she stopped for a moment, as she was about to reopen some old wounds, and took a deep breath before continuing «Mildred…I never told this to anyone, not even Miss Cackle…It was…too painful. Sixteen years ago…while I was at Witch Training college…I had an adventure with a young wizard. During this passionate (idylle) I became pregnant…Remember Mistress Broomhead…when she discovered what happened, she…she….» Constance shivered as memories of this terrible event came back to her mind «…let's just say she made me pay for my behaviour. Sadly…my child died a few minutes after I gave birth to her…I never got over her death…I became cold and harsh, I never wanted to be hurt ever again…I grew fond of you…And if my child had lived…I hope she would have grew up to be…as wonderful as you…» Constance stood up, bent over the girl's body, and delicately kissed the cold forehead. She sat back on her chair, closed her eyes and for the first time since the lost of her child, Constance cried.

Suddenly she heard a weak voice «Thank you» a voice she thought she would never hear again. Constance, slowly raised her head and nearly fainted.

«Mildred!» whispered the teacher, a hand on her heart

Mildred was awake. Overwhelmed by relief and joy, Constance did something no one believed possible. She enveloped the girl, she feared never to see again, in her arms and held her tight against her. Mildred, was taken aback by the unexpected reaction of her teacher, but quickly gave in to the strangely motherly embrace.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Knock knock knock

Amelia called from her chair «Enter», hearing the door open she raised her head «Ah Egbert, it's you» exclaimed the old witch when she saw the gran Wizard coming in. The old man's face was full of sorrow «I heard what happened Amelia…I'm terribly sorry», he might not have liked Mildred as much as the others, especially because of their first meeting on Halloween three years ago, still he felt sadden by the girl's fate. No one deserved this curse. He couldn't imagine how he would have felt if this happened to one of his boys. _And to think that I thought Agatha, that wretched old hag, was more able to run this academy than her sister._ Amelia stood up to greet her friend. He took her hand in his, she smiled «Thank you for taking care of my girls. I don't know how we would have managed without you»

«It was nothing Amelia» assured the old man, a little ill-at-ease «Service to an old friend»

«Still I thank you for it» insisted the headmistress truly grateful for what he did

There was a small silence between them, before Helibore added «Is there anything I could do for you? anything at all?»

Amelia smiled and asked «Would you be so kind and summon Ethel Hallow here?» which confused the wizard. Miss Cackle saw that and explained «I need to have a little talk with the girl»

«As you wish my dear friend» as he spoke, he waved his hand transporting the girl in question in front of him. Ethel was a bit disorientated and stumbled as she appeared, hopefully she was caught by Helibore before she hurt herself. «Are you all right young lady?» asked the wizard once the girl got her balance back

«I'm all right, thank you Gran Wizard» answered Ethel, surprised to have been summoned by him in the headmistress' office. Amelia, barely able to maintain a kind face, send her friend on his way «Thank you Egbert, I will take it from here».

«See you later Miss Cackle» answered the wizard closing the office's door behind him, leaving alone the two witches.

Amelia walked to her desk and sat behind it «Hello Ethel, please sit down» she said pointing the chair across her. Ethel did as she was told.

«What a day!» Amelia continued as she conjured up a tea pot and two cups «Tea dear?»

«Yes please Miss Cackle, I think I need it after what happened» answered Ethel with the talent of a true actress. _If didn_ _'_ _t know better_ _…_ _I would believe she didn_ _'_ _t have anything to do with it._

Amelia thought as she poured some tea in a cup and handed it to the girl. She looked in silence as Ethel emptied her cup, not knowing it was full of Miss Hardbroom's strongest truth potion.

«Now dear I had something to ask you» started Amelia «It's really important that you are completely honest with me» Ethel, still not suspecting she had been discovered answered with innocence «I will do my best Miss Cackle»

«Good…Ethel, have you ever heard of the Sleeping Beauty fairytale before we started working on the pantomime this year?»

«Yes I have, last summer actually» answered Ethel

«All right. Did you ever planned to harm one of your fellow class mate?»

The truth potion kicked in «Yes Miss Cackle!» Ethel brought both her hands on her mouth. _What just happened?_

But the headmistress wasn't done yet «Did you planned to get rid of Mildred in order to get back at her for becoming head girl?»

«Yes»

«Did you send a message to my sister summoning her here, so she could do your dirty work?»

«Yes»

With each question, Amelia's anger became more and more apparent, she wasn't playing nice witch anymore.

«Beside Agatha, is there anyone else?»

«No»

«Do you have any regrets?»

«One, that I was caught» Ethel's last statement drove Amelia ballistic «WHY? WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO MILDRED? WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU TO DESERVE SUCH HATRED?»

«Everything is about Mildred! Mildred, Mildred, Mildred, Mildred! What about me?! She is a walking disaster, she gives a bad reputation to us witches. No matter how many times she was in trouble she always found a way around it, because she saved the school! Big deal! » wrong answer

«YOU LITTLE SPOILED BRAT! YOU DON'T SEEM TO REALIZE YOU WENT TO FAR. I NEVER UNDERSTOOD WHY YOU ACTED LIKE THIS. NOW I KNOW…YOU ARE JEALOUS OF MILDRED. SHE IS TEN TIMES A BETTER WITCH YOU WILL EVER BE!»

Amelia stopped to catch her breath, and continued, this time in a low and cold voice «Ethel Hallow, you are expelled from Cackles' Academy, and don't even think about complaining to your father, you confessed your crime, no one not even him can save you now. I'm binding your powers, you demonstrated you were incapable of using them properly. You are confined to your room, your father will come and collect you today. I don't want to see you ever again» Ethel was petrified, she never saw this coming. With one flick of her hand she dematerialized the girl.

Drained by her anger, Amelia rested her head on her desk. Someone knocked on the door.

«Not now» she said

The door opened, she heard footsteps and the familiar voice of her deputy «Miss Cackle, I need to show you something»

«Not now Constance please. I want to be alone» answered Amelia not moving, but Constance insisted «Amelia it's important»

Knowing her friend would not leave her alone, Amelia raised her head and gasped. Constance stood in the middle of the room and next to her was…

«Mildred» she breathed «How?»

«We don't know» answered Constance

Amelia stood up, tears falling down her face, and hurried to Mildred and enveloped her into a powerful embrace. «Mildred, my sweet child» the old woman murmured sobbing. She then broke the hug, took the girl's face into her hands before hugging her again «I couldn't bare to lose you».

June 21, Graduation

After Mildred had been rescued, things went back to normal. Well as normal as they could be at Cackles' Academy. Ethel was expelled, which eliminate most of the tensions ruining the school life. Without her harsh enemy watching her every moves, waiting to jump at her at any moment, Mildred became the best witch ever to attend Cackles. The year passed so quickly, June's arrival surprised everyone bringing with it the graduation day. An hour before the ceremony, Constance was in her room preparing herself. Graduation has always been both the most joyous and the saddest day of the year. It brought joy because it highlighted the girls' achievements, and it brought sadness because they had to say goodbye to them. Even if they tried to maintain a distance with the students, the teachers cared and loved each of them. But this graduation was probably going to be the greatest and saddest of all. They had to say goodbye to the most endearing students they ever had in the Academy: Jadu, Ruby, Enid, Drusilla, Maud…and Mildred. «Ah Mildred…» breathed Constance sadness filling her heart. _I_ _'_ _m going to miss that girl,_ she thought.

Knock knock knock

«Yes» called Constance. The door opened reviling the shy face of Mildred

«Ah Mildred, come in come in» said Constance inviting the girl. She looked beautiful with the ceremonial black dress, her long hair down and the witch hat. «What brings you here? I though you'd be with your friends running around the school one last time»

Mildred looked at her feet «I was with them, but I had something to ask you before the ceremony»

Constance was intrigued «What is it Mildred?»

«Did you meant what you said about your daughter?» asked the young witch in a whisper. The question struck Constance. _I did not see that coming._ Seeing the effect her question had on her form mistress, Mildred immediately apologized «I'm sorry Miss Hardbroom, I didn't mean to hurt you»

«You heard?» asked Constance white as a sheet

«Yes I did…But I swear I told no one»

«Do not apologize Mildred…And to answer your question, yes I meant what I said about my daughter. I think if she had grown to be half the woman you are now, I'd be the proudest mother in the world.» Her words went directly to Mildred's heart, and without thinking she hugged the formidable woman. Who responded to it willingly. After a minute or two, they broke apart.

«Miss Hardbroom, your secret is safe with me» announced Mildred a hand on her heart.

«I know dear, I trust you» said Constance a hand on the girl's shoulder. Suddenly she saw a shadow in her eyes «Are you all right Mildred?» she asked a little worried

«Yes…No, I'm nervous. What if I mess everything up by tripping on my dress, or fall from the stage…» explained the girl

Constance smiled, and put a finger under Mildred's chin «Mildred, don't worry everything is going to be all right. You aren't as clumsy as you were before, and weirdly ever since Ethel left, you were not involved in any accident» they both laughed at this.

«I think it's time to go» said Constance

«Yes you are right…Thank you Miss Hardbroom…I hope we'll see each other again»

«My intuition tells me we are»

Five years later

It was a beautiful day of September, Constance looked through the staff room's window, the sea of young witches making their way to the castle.

«You are never get tired of this little ritual» said a voice behind her. She smiled and turned around to face a beautiful woman, dressed in a navy blue blazer and skirt, her long brown hair were put in a french braid.

«No I'm not Mildred. Ready to teach art to new young witches?»

«More then ever Constance» answered Mildred to her old teacher.

Amelia entered the room «Ladies, it's time»

«We are coming» announced the two witches before following the headmistress.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this story. Thank you everyone for your reviews, it helped me a lot. Thank you very much. Mildred's adventures are not over…sequel….


End file.
